The Difference Love Makes
by Yukikoneko1990
Summary: "I told you to DUCK you bloody idiot, not run into the bloody line of - BOMBARDA!" An explosion shook the abandoned warehouse. "You're a Witch! I ain't gonna trust no f****** Witch!" SLASH, RATED M FOR A REASON


Written on **Erisa ken's** request!

I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to the characters of Harry Potter and Supernatural. They belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings: **slash, violence, explicit content (_very_ explicit content), language

**cut**

"I told you to DUCK you bloody idiot, not run into the bloody line of - BOMBARDA!"

An explosion shook the abandoned warehouse.

"You're a Witch! I ain't gonna trust no fucking Witch!" Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire snapped angrily only to be pulled behind a pillar and come face to face with a pair of furious, bright emerald eyes.

"Listen to me, you bloody, blundering buffoon!" The owner of those unique eyes pressed out through pressed teeth and raised his right hand, showing a long, intricately designed stick, with white light glowing at the tip. "THIS is a Wand. _I_ am a wizard. I am NOT some BLOODY idiot who sold his soul to a Demon for a bit of power. I've dealt with one Demon for most of my life, I don't need another. Now STAY HERE before you get us both killed, or worse - _turned_!" with that said the wizard ducked out of their cover leaving Dean no other choice but to do as he was told.

The 23 year old hunter peaked out from his cover, eyebrows touching the line of his hair when he saw the wizard all but dancing around the Werewolf. The beast tried to grab the small, lithe figure, but the wizard was too good. He used whatever means necessary to avoid being grabbed by vicious claws, waiting for the perfect moment to deal the killing blow.

And then it came.

The Werewolf jumped into the air to try and tackle the wizard, but the man slid under him on his knees, turned around in one fluid motion, raised the wand and smirked. "Buh-bye!" The Werewolf roared as it reared up, and bright green light almost blinded Dean. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

For a few long moments everything was still and quiet. Dean swallowed as he slowly stood up and walked out of his cover. He stood in his place while the wizard brushed dirt off of his trousers all the while mumbling under his breath, "Bloody pretentious hunters and their bloody stupidity. I wonder how any of them survived! Bloody idiots," the wizard grumbled as Dean slowly approached him.

He was still wary of the other man, but Dean decided to give him the benefit of a doubt. "So, no Demon deals?" he asked, trying to sound relaxed. Those emerald eyes shot him through with a glare as the man straightened. He flicked his wand and the dead Werewolf burst into flames.

"No Demon deals; I'm a 100% natural born Wizard. I even went to school for Wizards and Witches back in Scotland."

Dean's eyebrows met the line of his hair as he shifted in his place, clearing his throat. "You'll have to tell me more about it," he said, not really thinking about what he was doing. The wizard raised an eyebrow at him as he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

"Well, this is a surprise, I must say - a hunter willing to listen," he drawled and Dean snorted.

"You're lucky you ran into me and not my dad. He would have shot first and asked questions later."

"Well, John Winchester, while a great hunter, isn't the brightest tool in the shed," the wizard drawled dryly, button nose wrinkling in obvious distaste.

"Hey! That's my dad you're talking about!" Dean snapped indignantly, but the wizard just rolled his eyes.

"Then why don't you let him shoot at you while you're trying to deal with a bunch of Vampires, huh? I barely got out of that one alive!"

"So you've met?" the hunter asked and the wizard snorted.

"You know what? This conversation would go so much better over something strong and preferably served in a _large_ glass."

Dean snorted and shook his head. _Talk about an understatement,_ he thought, but decided against baiting the wizard. "I agree," he said instead, earning a surprised glance for the shorter, emerald-eyed man. The wizard was further surprised when Dean offered his hand to him. Never the less, he accepted it, and Dean smirked, firmly shaking the smaller hand. "Dean Winchester."

The wizard snorted and rolled his eyes. "Harry Potter," he muttered, eyes glowing with a daring challenge. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**cut**

"What are you smiling for?"

Dean looked up and his smile grew when he found Harry sitting on the backrest of the couch, smiling down at the hunter with eyes glowing with warmth.

"Just remembering our first meeting," Dean answered and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now _that_ was a disaster," he muttered as he hopped off of the backrest. "Teddy, you'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" he called out, and Dean stood up just as the thundering of small feet against the wood of the stairs echoed through the house.

"Will Dean be here when I come back?" A child ran into the living room looking up at Dean with hope in big amber orbs.

That kid's name was Teddy Potter; Harry's 8 year old son. Actually, _adopted_ son, since Teddy's parents died in a War back in England. Teddy was the reason Harry was in the States. He didn't want to raise Teddy in a place where half the population worshiped and the other hated him. Sure, life in the States wasn't easy, especially since Harry somehow got roped into dealing with every Supernatural thing that hit the small town in South Dakota, but at least it was better than the life they would have had had they stayed in Britain.

"You'll have to ask _him_ that?" Harry said and shot Dean a glance while Teddy looked up at Dean with an expression that hit too close to home, considering it was a look Dean's younger brother used more than enough times to get what he wanted.

"Dean?" Teddy's bottom lip wobbled and Dean felt like someone kicked him in the guts.

"Gee, Teddy, tune it down a bit. My teeth will melt," he teased the 8 year old as he walked over to kneel in front of him. "How about this; when you come back from school you an' me will go over to Stacy's for pancakes. We're gonna stuff ourselves full!"

Teddy grinned brightly and jumped on Dean, wrapping small, but surprisingly strong arms around Dean's neck in an excited hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" A honk interrupted Teddy and he let go of Dean in a hurry.

"Come on, your ride is here." Harry winked at Dean as he led Teddy out of the house with Dean following them to the front door. He leaned on the doorframe with arms crossed over his chest watching as Harry opened the door for Teddy. Dean smirked and shifted in his place when Harry leaned forward to greet the woman driving Teddy to school.

_Thank god for skinny-jeans_, Dean thought. With a honk the car drove down the road and Harry made his way back. The expression on his face told Dean that he knew _exactly_ what he did, and Dean felt his cock twitch in his trousers.

"Need a Kleenex? You're drooling," Harry drawled as he walked past Dean. The hunter growled as he slammed the door closed behind them, grabbed Harry's wrist, turned him around and slammed the wizard against the closest wall, grinning when Harry yelped and looked at the taller man with wide eyes.

"I haven't touched you in over 3 months an' you expect of me to keep a cool head when you act like that?" Dean pressed out through clenched teeth as he took a firm hold of Harry's ass and hefted him up. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Dean's waist while the hunter ducked his head to latch his teeth on Harry's neck.

The wizard groaned and hit his head back against the wall Dean was holding him up against as the hunter ground against him, rubbing his cock through layers of clothing, sending surges of searing pleasure up Harry's spine and muddling his brain. His hands were fisted on Dean's shoulders, scrunching up well-worn, comfortable plaid shirt.

Harry gasped and his eyes rolled back when Dean pushed his hands inside the too tight trousers and grabbed Harry's ass in a bruising grip.

"Dean - Dean, we can't do this here!" Harry managed to press out.

"Watch me," the hunter growled and quickly detached Harry's legs from around his waist. In a matter of seconds, Dean turned Harry around and pushed him against the wall. Harry fisted his hands on it, trying to hold on as Dean harshly tugged the wizard's trousers and boxers down to his knees.

The hunter leaned over him and reached for Harry's weeping cock with his left hand while he sucked three fingers of his right hand into his mouth to wet them.

"You're incorrigible," Harry gasped only to bite into his bottom lip and squeeze his eyes tightly shut when Dean pushed his index finger into him without hesitation.

"It's funny how you say that every time," Dean murmured against Harry's ear as he gave Harry's cock a particularly hard tug at the same time rubbing his prostate. Harry whined as he bowed his head, standing on tip-toes, doing his best to stay standing.

His resolve almost broke when Dean nibbled on his earlobe and added another finger. "Damn it, Ry; you're still wet from last night," he whispered against Harry's ear, sending shivers down the wizard's body, and Harry felt like he could come then and there.

He lost his ability to speak and think when Dean pushed in the third finger, slamming against his prostate with every hard thrust. He whimpered in displeasure when the fingers disappeared and Dean let go of Harry's weeping length.

Dean all but ripped his trousers open, breathing out in relief when he freed his aching length from the tightness of his pants and trousers. He tugged on it, once, twice, before he took a hold of Harry's hip with his left hand and aligned his cock with Harry's loosened entrance with his right.

Harry's lips opened in a silent scream when Dean entered him in one swift thrust. His legs almost gave up on him as Dean leaned over his smaller frame wrapping his right arm around Harry's waist while he braced his left hand on the wall above Harry's head to stead himself.

The pace was brutal at best, but it was something both of them needed.

It was always like this. Ever since they came to an agreement to try and make this work, it was always like this.

Sometimes it would be weeks, and sometimes months would pass between their meetings, but every time Dean would come back to South Dakota, the first few times they'd make love would be hard and fast. It would be like they were trying to make up for the time they spend apart by marking each other with bruises and bite-marks.

Dean's back was probably covered in scratches from last night, and Harry was sure his hips and thighs looked like a canvas of red and blue spots. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

If they couldn't have one another every day, and this was the best they could have, they would take it all.

Harry came with a choked up scream, and after a few thrusts, Dean followed, filling Harry to the brim. They almost collapsed to the floor, but Dean managed to hold both of them up with what little strength he had left. He kissed the back of Harry's neck as he pulled out of him slowly, and the wizard groaned. The hunter laughed breathlessly when he felt a tickle of magic against his skin cleaning him up and dressing him.

They slowly straightened and stumbled into the living room, collapsing on the couch together. Dean pulled Harry on himself, hardly under strain because of Harry's barely noticeable weight, and wrapped his arms around the wizard.

Harry rested his head on Dean's chest with a sigh, listening to his strong heartbeat. He tucked his right hand under his cheek and relaxed his left arm on the pillow Dean was resting his head on.

Dean let go of a sigh of relief and allowed his eyes to slip closed, knowing that there was nothing that could harm him there. Harry's place was completely safe. It was warded against everything that could wish them harm, so wherever Dean managed to find a few days between hunts to come to Harry's, he would get some real rest. The best sleep he had was the one when he'd sleep beside Harry. He knew that it wasn't the house and the wards around it, but the wizard that made him feel safe.

With Harry, he actually believed he could have a family. He loved Harry and absolutely adored Teddy, and if he could, Dean would leave the Family Business and settle down with the wizard that stole his heart with a few sarcastic remarks and several smoldering glares aimed at Dean with those amazing emerald eyes.

"Next time call me before you barge in. If you weren't keyed into the wards I would have cursed you," Harry murmured after a few long moments of silence and Dean snorted in amusement.

"I knew you wouldn't, babe," he drawled and Harry huffed.

"Cocky bastard," he mumbled, but Dean could hear that he wasn't really angry or annoyed in the tone of Harry's voice. "Honestly, I didn't expect you to come so soon. Last time it was 4 months."

"Wanting to get rid of me so soon?" Dean teased and Harry moved up to brace his elbows on Dean's chest so that he could look at him.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Dean," he spoke seriously. "If I could have it my way you'd be living here with us. Teddy adores you. I know he hadn't said anything to you, but he really _does_ see you as his dad. He already asks me every day when you'd come back, and he talks about you all the time. Last time you were here he asked me if he could call me papa and you dad."

Dean felt as though someone pushed a clawed hand into his chest and was trying to rip his heart out. "Ry, babe-…"

"I know you can't stay," Harry interrupted him, and Dean could see in those expressive eyes that it was hurting Harry. "I know you have an obligation to your dad, but please…" he whispered imploringly. "Please, be careful. I don't want to turn on the TV one day to hear that you're dead."

Dean swallowed difficultly and raised his left hand to gently caress Harry's right cheek with the back of his fingers. "Right back at you," he murmured and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dean, it's different for me!" he insisted. "I'm a wizard! The chances of me surviving are realistically bigger than yours, not to mention that you actually go _looking_ for trouble while I take care only of the things that somehow find their way into this town. Please, promise me that if you ever end up in over your head you'll call me. You have my number and you _know_ that I can find you wherever you are. Just promise me that you'll call."

Dean looked deep in Harry's eyes and smiled.

Before he had met Harry he never even thought he'd ever have a real relationship. The hunter business wasn't exactly a 9-to-5 job you could finish and come home to your family without putting them in danger. Dean never thought he would have more than an occasional one-night-stand with some girl or guy he picked up in a sleazy little bar between hunts, but ever since he met Harry, his view of life changed.

In a short time he found himself thinking of Harry and Teddy as his family. He found himself thinking about them the moment he woke up, and every night they were the last thought he had before exhaustion would claim him. More often than not he wondered why Harry suffered him; why he actually waited for him. But every time he'd come over to Harry's, tired and worn out, Harry would welcome him with open arms. He'd take everything Dean had to give him, and once they satisfied the need, Harry would hold him and make him feel as though he finally had someplace he belonged.

Even though they never said the words, Dean knew he loved Harry and he knew Harry loved him. Maybe someday Dean would be able to settle down with Harry and Teddy. Maybe someday he would finally have his wish fulfilled.

"Dean?"

He looked in Harry's eyes and swallowed audibly over the pile of unspoken emotions threatening to overwhelm him. "I promise," Dean pressed out quietly. "If I'm ever in over my head, I'll call you."

Harry let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding and smiled. He laid his head back down on Dean's chest, and the hunter kissed the top of his lover's head before he hugged him tightly again and settled to get some rest.

Maybe someday he'd actually come to stay.

**cut**

Harry quickly wiped his hands clean on a kitchen-towel and quickly grabbed his phone off of the isle. His heart clenched when he checked the caller ID and he quickly answered the call, trying to stay calm.

"Dean?" his voice wavered no matter how hard he tried to keep it steady, and he froze when the voice that answered wasn't the one he had hoped to hear.

_"It's not Dean. I'm Sam, Dean's brother."_

Sam sounded as though his whole world was crashing, and Harry felt as though someone threw a bucket of cold water into his face. He grabbed the edge of the kitchen-isle to steady himself and took a wavering breath.

"Sam? What is it? What's wrong?" he blurted out.

_"Are you Harry? Dean - He told me to call you."_ The younger hunter sounded as though he was one the verge of breaking down, if the hitching in his voice was an indication, and Harry quickly took a seat in a bar-stool, feeling feint.

"Yes, Sam, I'm Harry. What happened? Where is Dean?"

"Papa? Is something wrong?" Teddy chose that moment to come into the kitchen and Harry showed him to be quiet.

_"Dean is - Dean is in a hospital. He's - He's dying."_ Teddy's eyes widened when he saw his papa pale drastically, and he rushed over to Harry's side to grab his right hand between his smaller ones, looking up at his papa in distress and worry.

"Which hospital?" Harry whispered breathlessly.

_"Good Samaritan Hospital in Hastings, Nebraska…"_

"We're coming," without waiting for Sam to answer, Harry ended the call and hopped off of the stool.

"Papa, what happened? Is Dean alright?"

"Teddy, go grab your jacket. We need to hurry," Harry instructed quickly as he tried to push down the rising panic. Seeing that it wasn't time for questions, Teddy rushed to the hallway and pulled on his jacket while Harry turned off the stove and changed his clothes with a wave of his hand.

"I'm ready, papa." Teddy ran over to Harry, and his eyes widened when Harry kneeled down and pulled Teddy into a tight hug, holding on to him as though the child was his lifeline. "Don't worry, papa. I'm sure Dean will be alright." Teddy spoke up although he was afraid.

Harry moved back and cupped Teddy's face within loving hands, giving his best to smile.

"Yeah, he will be alright. Now hold on tight, alright?" Teddy nodded as he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders.

Harry picked Teddy up as he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the child, while the 8 year old hooked his legs around Harry's waist, and with a loud, resonating 'pop' they were gone.

**cut**

Sam looked up when the door of Dean's room was slammed open and in rushed a man almost two heads shorter than Sam with an 8 year old kid in his arms.

"Dean!"

"Daddy!" the kid cried out, jumped out of the man's arms, and rushed over to Dean's side before anyone could react, and Sam could only stare in complete shock as the one he assumed was Harry walked in on unsteady legs, eyes wide with fear and worry.

"Hey, Teddy! What have you been up to?!" Dean greeted the kid and Sam looked at his brother, trying to come to grips with everything, but unable to connect the dots.

"You must be Sam," Harry walked over to the giant and offered his hand to Sam. "I'm Harry Potter. Thank you for calling me." Sam could see how hard the man was shaking.

"Sam Winchester." He answered and Harry nodded before he looked at Dean.

Ignoring Sam's confusion, Harry walked over to the hospital bed. Teddy was sitting beside Dean chatting a hundred miles per hour, and by the look on Dean's face he didn't mind at all. It seemed as though he was already used to Teddy chatting on and on, which left Sam even more confused because he never heard Dean mention neither Harry nor Teddy.

"That would be enough, Teddy," Harry interrupted the kid gently and Teddy looked up at his dad before he looked back at Dean.

"You'll be alright, right?" Teddy asked weakly and Dean chuckled.

"Of course I'll be fine. Now why don't you go with Uncle Sammy and get me something to drink while I talk with your pops, hm?"

Teddy looked at Sam as though he was evaluating him, before he grinned and hopped off of the bed. "Alright!" he rushed over to Sam and grabbed his big hand in his small one. "Come on, Uncle Sammy!" he pulled Sam out of the room, leaving Harry and Dean alone.

Dean felt warmth wash over him, and the door closed before Harry looked at him. The wizard walked over to the bed and took a seat on it under Dean's watchful gaze. "I would hit you if you weren't so obviously in pain already," Harry spoke in a strained voice and Dean felt guilt grip his heart at the sight of emerald eyes shadowed with worry. "What happened?"

"We were hunting a Rawhead," Dean muttered, taking a deep breath. "Got myself electrocuted after making a _stupid_ mistake."

Harry nodded as he covered Dean's right hand with his own and entwined their fingers on Dean's stomach. "What did the doctors say?"

Dean had to force himself to keep looking in Harry's eyes, feeling worse than he already felt after seeing how broken Harry was about this. He almost wanted to lie to Harry about his condition, but figured that lying to Harry now would lead to nothing good. "My heart is damaged," he spoke, hardly able to keep his eyes on Harry. "They gave me a month at most."

Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head, letting go of a heavy sigh. "You, Dean Winchester, are one lucky son of a bitch, you know that, right?" he said and Dean frowned in confusion.

"Ry?" Dean's mouth went dry when Harry smiled at him warmly and leaned forward to kiss Dean, the wizard's warmth enveloping the hunter like a pair of soft wings.

"You are so lucky I studied to be a Medi-Wizard," Harry whispered as he rested his forehead on Dean's, feeling the panic slowly leave his body. "But that doesn't mean that you can go around being careless again, alright?" Dean chuckled weakly as Harry moved back and smiled down at him. "Come on, we need to get you out of here." He got off of the bed and helped Dean get up.

In that moment Teddy and Sam came back, halting in the doorway.

"What are you doing?!" Sam snapped only to recoil when Dean shot him a warning glance while Harry helped him stand.

"I can help Dean, but for that I need to get him out of here," Harry explained as he took Dean over to the cabinet holding Dean's clothes. "Sam, I need to take Teddy home. Help Dean get dressed. I'll be back in 15 minutes tops." Not wanting to question Harry after being told that his brother would be fine, Sam rushed over to hold Dean up so that Harry could take Teddy home.

"But, papa, I want to stay!"

"I know, Teddy, but school starts soon and I don't want you to miss any classes. Tomorrow is Saturday, so you'll be able to see Dean."

The two walked down the hallway and Sam looked at Dean who somehow managed to pull on a hoody over his hospital clothes and was now tucking his feet into his sneakers.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"The shortest version? I met Harry on a hunt, almost killed him because I didn't know natural born Wizards existed at that time, had a few beers after we - well, _he_ took care of a werewolf. Been with him ever since." Dean straightened and looked at Sam with a grin. "Love him, adore the kid; anything else?"

Sam opened and closed his mouth several times, doing a perfect imitation of a fish. "I think I lost you at _natural born Wizard,_" he stressed out and Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's a wizard, Sammy. He made no deal with a Demon. He was born with magic just like his parents and apparently more than a third of the world population."

Sam licked his lips as he tried to absorb the information Dean gave him.

In all honesty, he didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that Dean let Harry live or the fact that he actually _admitted_ to loving someone - better yet, that he actually had an actual _relationship_.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Sam asked and Dean sighed as he tiredly took a seat on the bed. Sam joined him a moment later and looked at his older brother in expectation.

"We met two and a half years ago. At first I didn't think it was more than a one night thing, you know?" Sam's lips parted a bit when Dean looked at the ground and such an expression of tenderness and _warmth_ morphed Dean's features that Sam actually felt his heart clench. "After I was done there I joined up with dad again and moved on. A month later I found myself on Harry's doorstep again while dad was handling a hunt somewhere in Illinois. I met Teddy then and the little menace roped me into staying for dinner. I left again, but couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout them. Went back several months later, and I guess it just - _happened_."

"Does dad know?" Sam asked and Dean snorted shooting him a glance.

"_Please_," he drawled, lips tilted up in amusement. "He'd have packed up and went after Harry thinking he _bewitched_ me somehow."

"Did he?" Sam asked only to recoil when Dean glared at him, and Sam raised his hands defensively. "Just asking!"

Dean sighed and looked down at hands resting limply in his lap. "He's the real deal, Sammy," Dean muttered, hands fisting as he looked at the doorway, unintentionally avoiding Sam's eyes as memories of all the times Dean spent with Harry and Teddy fleshed through his mind. Every dinner he had spent with them, every walk in the park, even several times when he'd ended up helping with Teddy's homework. "I never thought I'd have - have _this_ with _anyone_. With Harry - I think there actually might be something beyond this life, you know?" Dean looked at Sam and the younger hunter looked deep into his brother's eyes.

He could see it all in them. He could see how much Dean cared for Harry and Teddy. He could see how much he trusted the wizard. And he could see Dean asking him to trust Harry as well.

Without a word Sam nodded and a moment later Dean huffed and smirked. "Damn chick-flick moments," he grumbled and Sam laughed, both looking at the door when Harry walked in.

"Ready to go?" he asked a bit breathlessly and Dean nodded.

"Teddy?" he asked as he slowly got off of the bed with Sam keeping close watch over him.

"I called a friend over. She'll be there to pick Teddy up from school and bring him over tomorrow morning," Harry answered as he walked over to Dean's other side, feeling Sam's watching his every move. He looked up at Sam before he glanced at Dean. "You told him?"

"Yeah," Dean answered and Harry nodded throwing Sam a warning glance, making the hunter raise eyebrows at him. "Come on. It will take a while to sign you out of here, and I want to get to healing you as soon as possible."

"Where's the rush? They _did_ give me a month," Dean drawled teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes while Sam frowned. "You know this whole 'I laugh in the face of death' thing isn't funny. _At all,_" Harry bit out while he and Sam helped Dean out of his room.

"You gotta admit that it's a _little_ funny." Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Not even a little."

**cut**

Sam looked at the backseat of the Impala through the rearview mirror and licked his lips as the sight made something in his chest shift. Harry was sitting at the far right, with Dean leaning onto him. The wizard had his left arm wrapped around Dean's shoulders, while he held Dean's left hand with his own. Dean was resting he head on Harry's shoulder, seemingly sleeping, and Harry buried his nose in Dean's hair, eyes closed.

No matter how much he wanted to stay objective, Sam couldn't deny that Harry cared for Dean deeply, maybe even honestly loved him, and Sam had to say that either Dean was seriously bewitched, or he really loved and trusted Harry, because Sam has never seen his brother this relaxed around anyone, not even him.

Sam had little time to observe Harry some more because they reached the hotel in less than half an hour.

"Dean, come on. We're here," Harry murmured and Dean startled awake, telling Sam that he indeed fell asleep on Harry's shoulder.

"Aw, damn," Dean grumbled and straightened slowly, looking worse for wear.

"Come on, you big baby. You'll be able to rest soon enough," Harry comforted Dean as he helped him get out of the car while Sam hurried to aid them.

It took them 10 minutes to get a room, and the moment they were in, Harry brought Dean over to the bed and helped him sit down.

"Take your hoody and shirt off and lie down on your back while I put wards around the room. The magic I'll use will be pretty strong and I can't have anything disturbing me."

"What should I do?" Sam asked while Harry rolled up his sleeves, revealing a holster on his right forearm. A wand slipped out of it and into Harry's hand and the wizard walked over to the window while Dean did as he was told, relaxing on the comfortable bed.

"Since I sincerely _doubt_ that you'll actually listen to me if I tell you to go out, you'll sit quietly in _that_ corner," Harry nodded toward the corner furthest from the bed Dean was lying in, pointing out an armchair. "You will not speak, you will not move, and you most _definitely_ will not try to interrupt me in any way, shape or form." As he spoke Harry moved around the room, different lights leaving the wand and merging with the walls. "What I'll be doing to Dean will require a large amount of concentration since it's his heart I'll be healing, and not an open wound. The slightest distraction could break my concentration and kill Dean, and neither one of us wants that." Harry's tone left no room for argument, and any complaint Sam had died on his tongue when Harry turned around to shoot him through with a glare. "I know he is your brother and I know that you don't trust me, but I am the only chance Dean has, so suck it up and bloody _deal_ with it."

"He's a firecracker, this one," Dean laughed weakly and Harry turned to face the older hunter while Sam just stared at the wizard's back. Harry pushed his left hand in the back pocket of his pants and pulled something out as he walked over to the nightstand beside Dean's bed. He placed something small on it and took a step back before he flicked his wand and a small, brown chest appeared on the nightstand. It opened to reveal vials full of different liquids, and Harry crouched in front of the nightstand checking them out.

He took a vial with something green in it and stood up again before he took a seat beside Dean. "I need you to drink this. Since the procedure is intrusive, it will be quite painful. This tastes like horse-piss but it will make you sleep and you won't feel a thing."

"How do you know what horse-piss tastes like?" Dean teased smugly and Harry just rolled his eyes as he helped Dean sit up a bit, and Sam was surprised yet again when he saw that Dean didn't hesitate to drink what Harry was giving him.

"You're right," Dean gasped in disgust. "It tastes like horse-piss." Harry chuckled as he laid Dean back down and placed the vial back into the box. Dean's eyes were already slipping closed as Harry stood up and toed off his shoes.

"Do you really know what you're doing?" Sam asked as Harry kneeled on the bed and leaned over Dean to check if the potion was taking effect.

"I am a fully trained Medi-Wizard, Sam; of course I know what I'm doing," Harry murmured as he, to Sam's shock, straddled Dean's hips and placed his wand back into its holster. "And now would be a good time for you to sit down and shut up." Sam gulped as he quickly took a seat and pressed his hands between his thighs.

He watched as Harry took a deep breath placing his right hand on Dean's chest, right over his heart before he covered it with his left. He bowed his head and started muttering something in quick succession. Sam couldn't understand what Harry was saying, but his heart jumped in his chest when the lights in the room started flickering and a bright white light enveloped Harry's hands. A moment later the light sunk into Dean's chest, and a huge pressure settled over the room.

Sam started to curse his decision to stay in the room quickly enough, because whatever Harry was doing seemed to just go on and on. Minutes turned into hours, and Sam noticed that the Sun started to set before Harry even gave a sign that the treatment was nearing the end.

Sam leaned forward a bit when the light came out of Dean's chest and dispersed around Harry.

"Not yet," Harry stopped Sam before he could say anything while Harry stumbled off of Dean, obviously weakened by whatever he did, and his wand slipped back into his hand. He waved it over Dean's still body, and a moment later breathed a sigh of relief. "He'll be just fine," he said and Sam rushed over to Dean's bedside, wanting to see for himself.

Indeed, color was slowly returning to Dean's skin, his breathing was deep and steady, and any and all traces of pain disappeared from his face.

"Thank…" Sam swallowed his words as he turned to look at Harry and found the wizard swaying in his place, looking dead on his feet. Before Harry could say anything, his eyes slipped closed, and Sam rushed to catch the wizard fore he hit the floor.

Looking down at Harry, Sam sighed and shook his head. "Well, at least now I know why they seem to get along so well," he muttered under his breath and slowly picked Harry up, wondering how someone could be so light when obviously fit. He looked first at the empty bed and then at the one occupied by Dean, trying to decide where to put Harry. With a shrug, he laid Harry down beside Dean. The wizard rolled over with a sigh, and, as though it came like second nature to him, rested his head on Dean's chest with his right hand resting on Dean's heart.

Sam took a small step back, and gave up on trying to fight off a smile. Dean and Harry looked surprisingly good together.

_What **isn't** surprising about this whole thing_, he thought as he looked around the room. He yawned and decided that sleep sounded great and all but collapsed on the empty bed.

He would think about everything else tomorrow.

**cut**

Harry woke up with a sigh to the feeling of light, butterfly kisses being peppered all over his left shoulder. A strong callused hand was slowly palming his cock while nimble fingers teased his left nipple.

"Mornin', sleepin' beauty," Dean's rough voice sent shivers down Harry's spine and his breath caught in his throat.

"Dean - Dean you shouldn't be…"

"I'm feeling great," Dean interrupted Harry and just for emphasis rubbed his hard length against Harry's ass. "See?"

"Dean, you were dying yesterday," Harry tried to hold on to sanity, but Dean pinched his nipple lightly and pressed on his cock, pushing Harry back on his dick and sending a surge of pleasure up Harry's spine.

"An' I'm alive today," Dean countered and pushed his hand inside Harry's pants, taking a hold of his weeping cock and rubbing the head with his thumb.

Giving up on trying to persuade Dean to rest, Harry bit into his bottom lip to stifle his moans.

"No one will hear you, babe. Sammy went out a few minutes ago."

In the next moment Dean's breath caught in his chest because he suddenly found himself on his back with Harry straddling him, glowing emerald eyes gazing down at him with roaring passion. Dean felt as though someone kicked the air right out of his chest when a wave of magic passed over him and bare skin touched bare skin.

"Damn it, Ry…" Dean breathed out as Harry rested his left hand on Dean's chest and leaned on it while he reached back with his right.

Dean could have came right away when Harry closed his eyes and bit into his bottom lip moving back on his fingers while Dean rubbed suiting circles into his thighs. The air grew heavy with the smell of desire and Dean swallowed difficultly when Harry opened his dilated eyes and looked down at him. He pulled his fingers out and Dean hissed when Harry took a hold of the hunter's aching cock spreading lube he created with his magic over it before leading it to his entrance.

Inch by painful inch Harry took Dean in. He threw his head back with a blissful gasp. Creamy skin glimmered in the light of the rising Sun, raven hair clung to a blushing face, and the sunrays breaking through the window made it seem as though there was a halo around Harry's head.

_My Angel,_ Dean thought as Harry slowly started to move on him. Small, but strong hands were fisted on Dean's chest, Harry's head was bowed and emerald eyes closed, and he was biting into his bottom lip, concentrating on a slow, steady rhythm.

Dean's heart was beating in his chest, healthy and strong, and every slow roll of Harry's hips brought him closer and closer to the edge. He looked in Harry's eyes and the wizard stilled as Dean reached up with his right hand and cupped Harry's cheek.

Harry tilted his head to the side to place a kiss in the middle of Dean's palm before he leaned down to kiss his hunter. The kiss was slow and deep, conveying love and fear of loss.

In the next moment Harry found himself on his back with Dean looming over him. He framed Harry's head with his forearms as he leaned down to kiss Harry, starting a slow, hard rhythm, slamming into Harry's prostate with each thrust.

It was not often that they went slow. It happened if Dean stayed over at Harry's for more than a day or two, if they had time to spend alone. At such times, Dean would realize that this was everything he ever wanted in his life, that _Harry_ was everything he ever wanted.

It was at such times when Dean would go slow, savoring each sensation.

At such times, Dean would make sure to rub against Harry's prostate every time, all the while nipping at his lush lips, licking the seams, kissing Harry slowly and deeply, just to make sure that Harry knew just how much he meant to Dean.

Just like now, in that small hotel-room, he would bury his nose in the spot right under Harry's left ear, nibbling on soft, salty skin. He would cover Harry's smaller body with his own as though he wanted to hide the wizard from the world, shield him from anything and anyone that wanted to bring him harm.

Dean would tremble with every caress of Harry's fingers against the muscles of his back, bite into his lip when he would feel them trace one of his many scars as though they were erasing them. He would gasp at the butterfly kisses Harry would litter over his left shoulder and grunt and quicken his pace when Harry would wrap his strong legs around his waist, telling him that he was close. He wouldn't even feel his orgasm coming until it washed over him, setting his body aflame.

Later, when he would be able to move again, Dean would slowly raise his head and look in Harry's eyes. Their breaths would mingle between their lips, touching, and yet not, and it would seem that their hearts were beating in sync as they stared into each other's eyes conveying everything that they felt but had no words for.

And when Dean would pull out of Harry to roll onto his side, Harry would follow him and rest his head on Dean's chest.

And no words would be exchanged as they fell asleep, for at such times, no words were needed.

**cut**

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them."

"You're wrong," Dean hissed looking straight into the yellow eyes of the Demon possessing his father.

The Yellow Eyed Demon's words hit right where it hurt the most. Dean hasn't seen Harry and Teddy in weeks, an occasional call not enough to sate the need. His only comfort was that the Demon didn't know about them. No one but Sammy knew about them.

His only comfort was that Harry and Teddy were safe.

"I'm wrong?" John's face twisted into a mockery of a smile. "You know that Sammy's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you." Steeling his resolve, Dean pulled a smile on his face, determined to stay defiant till the end.

"I bet you're real proud of your kids too, huh?" the Demon frowned and Dean smirked. "Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." The Demon took a step back and bowed his head, and Dean took the chance to glance at Sam.

In the next moment pain such as he never felt before wrecked his body originating from his chest. He could faintly hear Sam calling for him, begging the Demon to stop, but the pain grew stronger and stronger.

_Harry!_

Dean tried to fight, but he could feel his strength leaving him.

All of a sudden the pain was gone and Dean hit the hard, dusty floor. His mind cleared and he opened his eyes to see Sam kneeling beside him.

"S-Sammy-…"

"It's okay - It's alright. Calm down. You lost a lot of blood," Sam rambled as he helped Dean sit up. Dean was about to ask what happened when he saw something that made his blood freeze in his veins. Standing in front of him and Sam, practically shielding them from the Demon was Harry, and even though Dean couldn't see his lover's face he could tell that the wizard was furious.

"You will not lay a _finger_ on Dean and Sam again," Harry pressed out through his teeth and the Demon laughed at him.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here? A little _Wizard_ decided to join the party," The Demon hissed although he seemed to be looking for a way out.

"That's enough, Demon!" Harry snapped, and Sam and Dean's eyes widened when a silvery shield seemed to glimmer in front of Harry.

"What can you do, little Wizard? If you hurt me you'll be hurting Dean's daddy, and it appears to me that you have quite a strong connection to Dean since it was his pain that led you here." To Sam and Dean's shock, the Demon stumbled back when a wave of raw power hit him and slammed him against a wall.

"I'm not _just_ a wizard," Harry hissed and anger disfigured the Demon's face. "I'm Harry James Potter, and _I_ am a _Medi_-Wizard, and I think you know what that means." Fear replaced anger on the Demon's face, and Sam and Dean gaped as tendrils of power started to dance around Harry.

"You can't kill me," the Demon whispered in terror. "Not even you can do that!" he roared and Harry snorted.

"Whoever said anything about killing you?" The hunters could _hear_ the smirk in Harry's voice, and the Demon's eyes widened. "Medi-Wizards aren't good just for Healing. Those who achieve Master level, also learn one more skill - _purifying_." Harry's wand slipped into his hand. "When I mastered the Deathly Hallows I was given a choice. I could become Death, I could become the Destroyer, or I could become a Healer, a Protector, and that is _exactly_ what I chose."

"NO!" the Demon roared as the tip of Harry's wand started to glow white.

"Say hello to the Angels for me." In that moment blinding light shone in the small cabin, and Sam raised his left arm to shield Dean and himself.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Sam lowered his arm and the brothers looked around in shock. Their dad was lying slumped against the wall, but he seemed to be alright.

"Dean!" Harry turned on his heel and fell on his knees beside Sam and Dean, looking with wide eyes at the wounds on Dean's chest.

"Harry-…"

"Hush." The wizard raised his hands, focusing on Dean's wounds. "The wounds are external so they won't be hard to heal. Just sit still," he blurted out. His eyes were drooping, and he was breathing like he ran a mile, with beads of sweat on his forehead and whole body shaking.

Dean took a deep breath when the pain disappeared, and Sam's eyes widened when Harry cupped his face between his hands. Sam felt his own wounds seal themselves and the throbbing pain on the right side of his face ebbed away.

Harry breathed out in relief and sat back, leaning back on trembling arms.

"It's over," He breathed out.

"Our dad?" Sam looked over Harry's shoulder and the wizard shook his head.

"He'll be fine. He should wake up any minute now."

"How did you find us?" Sam asked and Harry winked at him.

"Last time we met, while I was healing Dean I also put a charm on him I placed on Teddy when he started elementary school. It's a monitoring charm which tells me when Dean's in pain and makes it possible for me to find him no matter where he is." Sam shook his head while Dean rolled his eyes, although there was a smile on his face.

"What did you do to the Demon?" Dean asked.

"I purified him," Harry shrugged carelessly. "Demons are souls that were corrupted in Hell, taking on torture and destruction of humans. By purifying him I made sure that he would go straight to Heaven, because no pure soul can remain on Earth without its body." Harry chuckled and winked at Dean and Sam. "A Demon in Heaven; boy, I'd like to be a fly on _that_ wall."

Sam and Dean exchanged a smirk, and in that moment they heard a heavy groan coming from behind Harry. Dean nodded at Sam to check up on their dad while the older brother stood up and took Harry up with him.

"Sammy?"

"I'm here, dad," Sam said to his dad and helped him up.

"Where's - Where's the Demon?" John looked at Sam who smiled at him before he looked at Dean and Harry. His brother had his left arm wrapped around Harry's waist and he was rubbing Harry's left shoulder with his right hand soothingly while Harry leaned against him, obviously exhausted.

"That Demon won't bother us ever again," Sam said and looked at his dad only to find John staring at Harry with a thoughtful frown.

"I've met you somewhere," he pressed out through his teeth and while Dean frowned at John and Sam took a careful step back, Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Merlin, here we go," he muttered and in that moment John's eyes widened.

"Dean, get away from him." John ordered and Dean shook his head.

"Dad, listen to me-…"

"Dean, that man is a Witch! He made a deal with a demon-…"

"Oh, for crying out loud, I just _purified a demon_! What the hell do I need to do for you to finally get it?!" Harry buried his face in Dean's chest while John gaped at him. His shock grew when Dean wrapped his arms protectively around Harry, entwining his right hand in Harry's hair, and holding him secure against his chest with his left arm.

"Harry's a Natural born Wizard, dad. Bobby can confirm it. He has a whole bookcase on them," Dean spoke in a leveled tone.

"I've read most of them," Sam confirmed and John looked at him with wide eyes before he looked back at Dean.

"Can we go now? Harry needs rest," Dean said and Harry snorted into Dean's chest.

"I need food, shower and bed, preferably in that exact order," Harry mumbled and Dean smiled, surprising his father with a sight of an open and warm countenance such as Dean has never shown in front of John.

"We're gettin' there, babe," Dean said and nodded at Sam, and without waiting for his younger brother and father, Dean started to lead Harry out of the cabin.

"Sam-…"

"You'll just have to get used to it, dad," Sam interrupted John and looked straight into his dad's eyes. "Let's go."

And Sam walked away from John with his back straight and a smile on his face.

It was over.

**cut**

Harry woke up with a sigh feeling as though he hadn't slept at all. His head was pounding, his mouth felt like something crawled in it and died, his limbs were heavy and his stomach was empty, and yet he still felt like he would puke his soul out.

A small sniff made him raise his head and he realized that Teddy was curled up beside him.

"Teddy?" he mumbled and the 9 year old raised his head. "Baby, what's wrong?" Ignoring how bad he felt, Harry sat up pulling Teddy into his arms.

"There's a man in our living room and he's fighting with daddy and uncle Sam." Memories slammed into Harry's mind and his guts fell.

"Come on, Teddy," he murmured and they got out of bed. Harry realized that he was still wearing the same clothes he wore - yesterday? A few days back?

It didn't matter.

What mattered was that there was a fight going on in _his_ house, and there was no way he would allow it.

"What in the seven depths of hell is going on here?!" Harry snapped the moment he entered the living room. He knew Teddy was hiding in the hallway, knowing his papa didn't like it when he was there if a fight was going on.

"Harry!" Dean was by Harry's side in a second, and Sam joined them a moment later. Facing them was John, and he looked furious.

"Sam, please take Teddy up to his room; it's soundproof." Sam nodded and disappeared, and Harry focused on John. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" he bit out and John looked like he would pop a blood-vessel.

"I'll tell you what's going on. You bewitched my sons!" he snapped and Harry growled.

"You're _still_ clinging to that!" he snapped. "Even after I've saved your life, you _still_ refuse to believe that I'm not a bad guy!"

"You are a Witch!" John thundered.

"I am a _wizard_! Read a book, for Merlin's sake!" Harry retaliated equally.

"Harry, calm down," Dean took a hold of Harry's forearm and Harry looked at his lover frowning when he saw anger in Dean's eyes and the tight line of Dean's lips. "He's angry because I said that I wouldn't go with him and he's just looking for someone to put the blame on." Harry's eyes widened as he gazed in Dean's light green orbs. His heart was doing jumps and flips in his chest, and when Dean smiled at him warmly, Harry felt like all of his problems faded away into nothingness.

"Dean, why are you doing this?!" John snapped at his firstborn, recoiling when Dean glared at him darkly.

"Because it's over, dad!" Dean bit out. "The Demon is gone. It's over. We're _done_."

"It's not done, Dean. It's _never_ done-…"

"It is for me!" Dean roared and John reared back. "It's over for me. I finally have something good an' I _won't_ lose it because of your personal vendetta against the world! Yes, there are monsters out there! There will _always_ be monsters out there, but there are just as many evil people as there are creatures, and I don't see you walking around killing _them_! People die every day, dad! That's how the world goes, and it's _not_ my duty to save anyone but myself, and that's _exactly_ what I'm doing. I love Harry, and I love Teddy, and I will not lose them because of _you_ - a father who was never there when I needed him."

John and Harry stared at Dean; Harry in amazement and love, and John in shock.

"I've fought your battles, dad," Dean's voice was laced with sadness, lake-green eyes staring at John imploring and sorrow-full. "I did _everything_ you told me to do, and for _what_? You never _once_ showed me you were proud of me! And what about Sammy?! You almost destroyed him too!"

"Dean, I…"

"You didn't need to go lookin' for mom's killer, dad! There was only _one_ thing you had to do, and that was to be a _father_ to Sammy an' me! You had to be our father, not a general! What kid addresses his dad as 'sir'! You raised us like soldiers, not sons! You _trained_ us! You never _once_ asked us what we wanted! You never once thought what _mom_ would have wanted because - you know what? If heaven forbid something happened to Harry, I wouldn't raise Teddy to be a killer! I would raise him as my son, and I would make damn sure that he grows up happy, knowing that his papa loved him! I would make sure that he remembered Harry, as _you_ should have done! I never wanted this life! I never wanted to be a high school drop-out with six bucks to my name, and _you_ made me into this! And you know what? I was _happy_ when Sammy left, because if not me, at least _he_ had a chance at a normal life! And now I have that chance and I won't let it pass me by."

Dean looked at Harry and swallowed difficultly as he took the wizard's hand in his. He looked at John and his jaw shifted as he clenched his teeth tightly. "I quit," Dean bit out, "before I turn into _you_."

John stared at his eldest son with terror in his eyes. It appeared as though he didn't know what to say. He fisted his hands by his sides and slowly nodded his head. "If that's what you really think," he spoke in a broken, strained voice.

"It is," Dean confirmed and John nodded.

"Alright," he said. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Harry and Dean stood completely still as the front door opened and closed. Only when they heard a car drive away from Harry's house, did Dean's shoulders sag and he let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding.

In the next moment, Harry pulled Dean into a tight hug, holding on as tightly as he could. For a moment Dean was tense, but then he relaxed and hugged Harry back just as tightly.

"It's over," Harry whispered. "It's over."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, giving his best to smile at Harry even though there were tears in his eyes - tears he would never cry. "Yeah," he breathed out and Harry smiled. "Now, let's go see my baby brother and that son of yours."

"_Our_ son, Dean," Harry corrected and Dean halted in his step. Harry took his left hand in his right and smiled at the hunter. "_Our_ son."

Dean licked his lips and nodded, feeling as though a mountain fell off of his back.

"Yeah; our son."

**cut**

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Dean chuckled when two loving, strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders from behind, and Harry's heavily accented voice whispered in his ear.

The TV was on low, and Dean wasn't even aware of what was on it. It was just another lazy Saturday night; something Dean has gotten used to quicker than he thought he would.

"Just thinking about where I'd be without you," he admitted and Harry snorted, letting go of Dean and making his way to the kitchen.

"Probably dead on the side of the road or in some old abandoned cabin!" Harry called out and Dean rolled his eyes with a snort. He got up and followed Harry into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and watched as Harry danced around the kitchen putting the dishes away so that he wouldn't have to do it in the morning.

"Kiddo in bed?" he asked and Harry hummed.

"A day out playing football with you and Sam was bound to tire him out. I just have to remember to wake him up early tomorrow. Sam's taking him hiking."

"That means that tomorrow we're having the house for ourselves," Dean said and Harry laughed quietly.

"Right you are," he turned around and sauntered over to stand in front of Dean who pushed himself away from the doorframe and placed his hands on Harry's waist. Harry rested his arms on Dean's shoulders as the taller man bowed down to kiss him.

Harry sighed and relaxed against Dean as they swayed to a slow rhythm.

"We should go to bed as well, Mr. Winchester," Harry murmured against Dean's lips.

"I like the sound of that, _Mr. Winchester_."

Harry laughed and Dean grinned as he took a step back, took Harry's hand in his and led him up the stairs to their bedroom.

It has been a year since Dean moved in permanently with Harry. He opened up a small repair shop in Harry's garage and work was blooming. Sam signed up to the local college and lived on campus, but he'd come to spend the weekends with them, more often then not spending more time with Teddy than with Harry and Dean.

They hadn't heard from John again. They found out from Bobby that he was still alive and hunting, and while a part of Dean felt somewhat sorry for his dad, he didn't feel sorry enough to follow after him.

He and Harry had gotten married in a private little ceremony 6 months after they moved in together. There were times when Dean wondered if it was all a dream, but all it took was for Harry to look at him, for Teddy to hug him and call him dad, and his heart would find peace again.

Sometimes Dean would catch himself wondering what would have happened if he hadn't met Harry; what kind of life would he be leading now if he didn't come back that one time. He wondered if he would still be alive, if he'd still be hunting, and at such times he would know that he made the right choice.

Sometimes he missed the road. Sometimes he missed the thrill of the hunt, but at those times all he had to do was take Harry into his arms, and his mind would calm down.

He was leading a peaceful life. He was a husband and a father, and he wouldn't change it for the world. There was nothing he would trade for the quiet times with Harry, for the playtimes with Teddy, for nights full of passion in Harry's arms.

When he found Harry, he found himself, and he regretted nothing.

**cut**

**I have mixed feelings about this one. I can't decide if it makes me hot and bothered, or leaves me cooing about my babies. **

**I'm a very, very conflicted person. -.-'**


End file.
